kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Mizuki
is a soldier who becomes , he is as one of the primary antagonists of the movie Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4. History Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 .]] He was one of the military personnel guarding the GA psychic educational facility during the time it was attacked by the Formica Pedes. Though he would survive the ordeal, he would be left a jaded man. With his pride as a soldier shattered, Mizuki began living as one who would embrace death as the true means of becoming stronger. He would eventually volunteer as the operator for the G4 exo-suit and, as fate would have it, clash with G3-X operator Hikawa, to put their ideals to the test on the battlefield. But throughout the course of the battle, the G4 begins to suffer malfunctions. Despite this, Mizuki refused to surrender. In the end, Mizuki would succumb to the strain placed upon him by the G4 and die. The G4's AI attempted to rise and continue the battle, but was destroyed by Hikawa. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider G4 appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War The World of Kuuga Kamen Rider G4 with the other Riders appears when Natsumi remenber your dream of the Rider War, the dream ends shock of fists between Decade and Kuuga . The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider G4 is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates During the events of Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form summons G4 alongside seven other Movie Riders using the Attack Ride Card Gekijouban to defeat Kamen Rider G Den-O. Here, G4 uses Gigant , possibly in order to better go along with the other Riders' ranged finishing moves (as occurred with Kamen Rider Glaive's Gravity Slash). Kamen Rider Zi-O 2019: Aqua Calls In presumably an altered variation of the events during Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4, Shiro Mizuki most likely defeated Shouichi Tsugami & Makoto Hikawa. He was later brought to the main universe by Swartz to battle with Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myokoin. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!! Kamen Rider G4 appears cited as example of the riders that portrayed the Suit Actor Jiro Okamoto with Caucasus,Ryuga,Odin,Nega Den-O,Leangle and Black later he does not appear in the quiz with the other Riders. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type14. - Grandma's Lucky Food! Kamen Rider G4 appears with Stronger,Accel and OOO Latoratar Combo,according by Momotaros G4 is consider the devil rider. Type45. - Get it! The Crosshorns to the Future Kamen Rider G4 appears with Decade Complet Form,X and TheBee Masked Form,according by Momotaros G4 is consider is consider a lover for womens.. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito video game In the Kamen Rider Agito game for the Playstation, while G3/G3-X has limited fighting time and will instantly K.O after the time is over, G4 doesn't suffer that limitation, possibly because G4 is a more advanced version and has successfully eliminated the weakness of G3/G3-X system. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider G4 with G3 ,G3-X and G3 Mild appears as a playable character with other kamen Riders of Heisei and Showa Era in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider G4 appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. g8947355.jpg Kamen Rider Battride War II G4 reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II as a boss fighting against. Kamen Rider Agito and Kamen Rider G3-X L 533ccbf631733.jpg|G4 along with the movie villains 1938328593_41dcf207_026.jpg 1938328593_b1394277_028.jpg|Kamen Rider G4 vs G3-X 1938328593_8065caf3_027.jpg|G3-X confronts G4 Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider G4 appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Gigant. g4gamen.JPG|Kamen Rider G4 ggigant4.JPG|Kamen Rider G4 using Gigant Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider G4 is a playable character with other Kamen Riders of Heisei-Era , Neo-Heisei-Era and other monster and Villians in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider G4 Kamen Rider G4 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm.TV Asahi. (2001). Movie Characters. *'Rider Weight': 187 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4 t. *'Kicking Power': 13 t. *'Resistance': 10 *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Gigant': 30 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. x 4 Generation 4 is the successor to the G3 system. It was conceptualized by Sumiko Ozawa based G3-X. However, the system was deemed far too dangerous for use, so Ozawa never included the adjustments in the design schematics. However, Risa Fukami would steal the plans and construct the G4 System herself, adding a Prediction System to improve the AI. Unlike G3, the design of which was based on Kuuga, G4 is based on Agito. G4 is much stronger than any iteration of G3. However, its advanced AI causes it to suffer similar issues to G3-X Appearances: Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4, Kamen Rider Decade Episodes 1 , 2, 31 , Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates. Equipment *GM-01 R4 - A modified version of the Kamen Rider G3's GM-01 "Scorpion"; a modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. *Gigant - A shoulder-mounted missile launcher, mounted over the right shoulder when in use. Used as a finisher. Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: G4': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider G4, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider G4. *'Attack Ride: Gigant': The Gigant Attack Ride Card is used by Decade to summon Kamen Rider G4's Gigant to attack enemies. Used to defeat Kamen Rider J. *'Attack Ride: Gekijyouban': Summons the eight Riders that make up Diend Complete Form. "Gekijouban" translates to , as movie riders are used in the attack. It is similar to Decade's Televikun card. Attack Ride Gigant.jpg|G4 Gigant Attack Ride Gekijyouban.jpg|Gekijyouban Behind the scenes Portrayal Shiro Mizuki was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G4, his suit actor was . Conception Notes * G4 can be considered the first movie-exclusive Kamen Rider of the Heisei era. *In terms of the users (Hikawa and Mizuki), the utilization of the G3-X and the G4 exo-suit near the end of Project G4 is reminiscent of the final battle between Kuuga Ultimate Form and N-Daguva-Zeba. **Shiro Mizuki and N-Daguva-Zeba also happen to be more willing to die (and end up doing so) for their motives, with Mizuki fighting for his ideals in life, and N-Daguva-Zeba fighting to accomplish either one of his goals. *Unlike the majority of Heisei Dark Riders, who are counterparts with the Primary Rider of their respective series, G4's counterpart is the Secondary Rider G3-X, despite his armor being based on Agito. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, G4's Gigant was used by Decade, through "Attack Ride: Gigant" card which means G4 may be carded by Decade. *Kamen Rider G4 is the first evil Kamen Rider in the Heisei Era. *G4's chip appears in Kamen Rider Decade series. The chip was found in Shouichi Ashikawa's old locker by Daiki Kaito. The chip, however, was destroyed by Toko Yashiro. *G4 makes another appearance in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, he was summon by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form with "Gekijouban" (translation is Movie) Attack Ride Card alongside with other 7 Riders: Kamen Rider Ryuga, Kamen Rider Orga, Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider Kabuki, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Arc, and Kamen Rider Skull. Appearances **Episode 2: The World of Kuuga **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' ***''That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!!'' **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ **Type14. - Grandma's Lucky Food! **Type45. - Get it! The Crosshorns to the Future }} See Also *Makoto Hikawa - Kamen Rider G3-X, who utilizes a more advanced version of G4 in Project G1. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Police Category:Movie Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:Agito Characters